


Hold Your Hand and Bubibu

by OnDubu



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnDubu/pseuds/OnDubu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident in Myeong Deong Taemin feels the need to make it up to Naeun. Key notices his guilt and awkwardness and decides if anything’s going to happen, he’ll have to get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Hand and Bubibu

She was upset, Taemin could see that. Fair enough, he supposed. Anyone would be, he cursed his own carelessness. He was always making mistakes like that, someone like him with a girl in a crowded place like Myeong Deong? Of course something like this would happen!  
But at the same time he couldn’t help but wonder if it was too much to ask to just be a normal couple. Or even better, maybe his fans could be happy for him. He loved his fans, make no mistake, he thought they were wonderful. But sometimes they didn’t seem to understand that he was happy filming with Naeun, he liked Son Naeun. Couldn’t they share his happiness?  
But now he’d screwed it up.  
“Don’t worry about it, Tae, it’s not your fault. I know how some fans can be. I’m fine.” She’d told him when they broke for the day.  
He knew she was lying to make him feel better and that just made him feel worse. She was so good to him and what did he do? Practically set it up so her fans would make bad comments about her.  
He sighed.  
Obviously, he had to set the record straight and make it up to her.  
But how?  
“You look troubled, what is it?” Keys voice cut into his thoughts.  
It had been three days and he still looked troubled? Gee..  
“It’s nothing huge, I’m just a bit upset about Naeun, that’s all.”  
“Oh.” Key fell silent. He knew what Taemin was talking about, as soon as he’d gotten back he’d told Key all about it and how bad he felt, thinking talking might alleviate some of the guilt, but nothing worked. “Well, you like her, right?”  
Taemin looked back at Key so fast he almost got whiplash.  
“How did you..”  
“I know these things. I also have it on good word that she likes you.”  
No. No way, she’d said herself that he wasn’t her type. She said she liked manlier men, and he was practically a self-proclaimed flower boy.  
“No, she doesn’t. She told me herself.” More or less. “She likes manly men.”  
Key looked at him like he was stupid.  
“Well, of course she told you that. That’s because she likes you.”  
“Whatever, Kibum.”  
Key scowled at the use of his real name.  
“Yah, I’m trying to help you.”  
“Embarrass me, more like. I can handle my own love-life, thankyou very much.”  
“Well you’re doing a great job of that.” Key scoffed, and stormed out of the kitchen. Taemin rolled his eyes, used to his hyungs tantrums.  
He couldn’t help but wonder if he really had been telling the truth though. He felt his phone vibrate, and broke his chain of thoughts.

From: Naeun  
Key said you wanted to speak to me?

Taemin cursed Key mentally. The last thing he wanted to do right now was talk to her.

From: Taemin  
He’s got it into his head that we like eachother. He’s trying to get me to confess to you or something. He’s ridiculous.

From: Naeun  
Oh is that what it is? That sounds just like him.

From: Taemin  
He’s always pulling stuff like this, he thinks he’s a matchmaker or something. Don’t worry, I’ll put vinegar in his coffee tomorrow.

From: Naeun  
Haha, you do that. I’m gonna go to sleep, see you at filming next week?

From: Taemin  
Sure, see you then.

Naeun tried not to let the disappointment sink too deep.  
She supposed it was pretty ridiculous to expect him to actually like her anyway. There were so many beautiful idols that he could choose from, even beautiful fans, she didn’t expect to stand out. He wasn’t even around her because he wanted to be, most of their conversations were partially scripted.  
But she certainly didn’t expect the next text message she got.

From: Key  
Can you meet me at that cafe, Sweet and Sour tomorrow at ten? It’s just down the road from your agency.

Naeun suspected he was up to something, but she couldn’t think of anything he could be doing.

From: Naeun  
Can it be ten thirty? I have to speak with our manager.

From: Key  
Sure, see you then.

She stared at the phone in her hand for a few seconds, before she locked it and slipped it under her pillow. Tomorrow should be interesting.

After Key had finished washing his mouth out, making sure the last of that.. whatever that was, was out of his mouth, he tipped the cup down the sink.  
“If I ever find out who..” He saw Taemin smirking over his toast and scowled.  
He simply sighed and decided to let him get away with it.  
He began making another coffee, this time making sure no-one could slip anything into it.  
“Oh, Taemin, when you’re finished recording this morning, could you meet me at Sweet and Sour? At ten thirty, I’m on a tight schedule today.”  
“You mean that café?”  
Key nodded.  
“But isn’t that on the other side of the city?”  
“They make good coffee.” He shrugged. “Without vinegar or anything else distasteful.”  
Taemin managed to keep a somewhat blank expression.  
“Ok, I’ll see you then. I have to leave, see you at ten thirty, Key.”  
“See you.”  
Keys smirk grew once Taemin left. He could only guess at how well this plan would go.

Naeun looked around the café, she couldn’t see Key anywhere. She was beginning to think this was all some sort of joke, what SHINee’s Key want with her?  
It was ten forty.  
She sighed and rolled her eyes, he’d probably forgotten, or maybe he never intended to come anyway. She picked up her purse and phone, and stood up, when she heard someone call her name.  
“Naeun?”  
She looked towards the voice and spotted a familiar mop of chocolate brown hair.  
“Taemin? What are you doing here?”  
“Have you seen Key? He told me to meet him here and that he was on tight schedule, but he’s late.”  
“Key? He told me to meet him here-” her eyes narrowed, “He’s done it again.”  
“And I cleared my schedule and all for this.” Taemin sighed, “Well, as long as we’re both here and free, do you want to get a coffee or something? My shout.”  
“Sure.”  
An uncomfortable silence ensued when they got their coffee. Naeun sipped at her chai latte for a second before she decided to break the silence.  
“So, where did Key get the idea? That we like eachother I mean.”  
She preferred to talk over text. It was easier to hide the light blush on her face. For once, she was thankful for her long hair as she used it to hide her pink face.  
“I don’t know, he just gets these ideas into his head, honestly.”  
He rolled his eyes.  
“I wish he would stop, work is busy right now. He probably won’t give up until we kiss or something.” She laughed, but it sounded forced.  
Taemin tensed and thought about what Key had said.  
“I have it on good word she likes you too.”  
“Do you want to?”  
She looked at him strangely.  
“Um, I mean, well, if you don’t want to, I was just..”  
“I would.. like to.”  
He almost jumped in surprise and leaned forward, reaching out his hands tentatively. She leaned in as well, and he took her face in his hands.  
“I’ve never done this before,” he laughed a little.  
“Either.”  
He gently pulled her a little closer and their lips met for a brief second. No more than a quick peck. But it was enough for Key, who pulled the curtain shut. His plan had worked!  
Better than he expected!  
With this thought in his mind, he happily skipped out of the café and caught a taxi back to SM.

Taemin quickly put his hands back to his sides and they mutually blushed for a moment.  
“Well that was..”  
“Not what I had in mind for today.” Taemin finished for her.  
“Yeah.”  
“I’ll walk you back to your agency, if you want.” He stood up and offered his hand, smiling broadly and hoping his blush wasn’t as noticeable as it felt.  
She smiled and took his hand.  
“I’d like that, thanks Taemin.”


End file.
